rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Jodelle Ferland
Jodelle Ferland played Alice in the season 1 episode "My Sister the Witch" and Sara in the season 2 episodes "The Most Evil Sorcerer Part 1 & 2". Jodelle Micah Ferland (born October 9, 1994) is a Canadian actress, best known for her portrayal of Sharon and Alessa in the 2006 horror film Silent Hill, Mary Jensen in the 2004 miniseries Kingdom Hospital and her portrayal of Bree Tanner in the The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Life and career Ferland was born in Nanaimo, British Columbia, the daughter of Valerie and Marc Ferland.[1] Her siblings are actress Marisha Ferland and musician Jeremy Ferland.[1] She is of Austrian, British, and French descent.[2] Ferland started her career in commercials at the age of two. She made her movie debut at age 4 in the TV-movie Mermaid, for which she received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination, making her the youngest nominee in Emmy history. She has since made guest appearances in several televisions series, including Stargate Atlantis, Dark Angel, Stargate SG-1, Smallville and Supernatural, and has appeared in films including They and Trapped. In 2005, she starred in the Terry Gilliam drama Tideland, for which she received a Genie Award nomination in the Best Actress category. Later, she appeared in the 2006 film Silent Hill, an adaptation of the well-known video game, and had a supporting role in Good Luck Chuck for Lions Gate Entertainment. In 2007, she filmed the movie Case 39 opposite Renée Zellweger, however, due to a lengthy post-production, it was not released until 2010. She played Bree Tanner in the third film of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_%28series%29#Film_adaptations Twilight series], titled Eclipse. She has stated "Usually I read the script before I take a role, but I haven't read this one," she explained. "It's Twilight, of course I'm going to take it."[3] She also provided the voices of the little sisters for the videogame BioShock 2, and appeared in the SyFy movie Ice Quake. Other projects include a short film titled Monster, the drama Mighty Fine,[4][5][6] and the horror film The Tall Man.[7] She also appeared in the TV movie Girl Fight.[8] She was going to appear in the independent comedy Locked in a Garage Band, but due to a conflicting filming schedule, she had to drop out. She recently appeared in the horror film The Cabin in the Woods. She is set to play Alexis Baxter[9] in the next installment of the Home Alone series: Home Alone 5: Alone in the Dark.[10] She is also going to appear in a new film by Films by Neptune called Red, based on Little Red Riding Hood.[11] She is currently filming an as of yet unknown project.[12] Filmography Awards References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodelle_Ferland#cite_ref-filmr_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodelle_Ferland#cite_ref-filmr_0-1 ''b] "Jodelle Ferland Biography (1994-)". Filmreference.com. 1994-10-09. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' "A Jodelle Ferland interview". Twilight-movie.org. 2009-09-18. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' Randy Shore (2009-08-07). "Canadian teen actor lands dream job in Twilight: Eclipse". Vancouver Sun. Retrieved 2009-08-08. #'^' "Twitter / Jodelle Ferland: Sitting at the airport, ea". Twitter.com. 2010-06-08. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' "Twitter / Jodelle Ferland: Busy filming Mighty Fine i". Twitter.com. 2010-06-16. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' "Twitter / Jodelle Ferland: In Dallas doing a huge Twi". Twitter.com. 2010-06-26. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' "Twitter / Jodelle Ferland: @IAmCalledMuchie You might". Twitter.com. 2010-09-28. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' "Girl Fight star Jodelle Ferland LOVES Sophyto! | Sophyto Blog". Sophyto.com. 2011-07-08. Retrieved 2012-05-22. #'^' "Jodelle just...". Facebook. Retrieved 2012-05-22. #'^' "ABC Family - 25 Days Of Christmas". Abcfamily.go.com. Retrieved 2012-05-22. #'^' "Hello friends and...". Facebook. Retrieved 2012-05-22. #'^' https://twitter.com/jodellemicah/status/217837893908037632 #'^' The Cabin in the WoodsAboutTimelineAbout (2009-08-20). "The Cabin in the Woods - Résumé". Facebook. Retrieved 2012-05-22. #'^' "Stargate Atlantis Season Four: "Harmony"". GateWorld. Retrieved 2011-04-08. #'^' The Most Evil Sorcerer: Part 1 #'^' The Most Evil Sorcerer: Part 2 #'^' "Hey everyone! Got...". Facebook. Retrieved 2012-05-22. External links *Jodelle Ferland at the Internet Movie Database *Jodelle Ferland on Twitter Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Females